


Don't Love Me Like You Should

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Bondage, Cheating, Dom/sub Play, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, camboy, dont mess with jisung, it's complicated - Freeform, kitten jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Do not mess with a sub's dom period





	Don't Love Me Like You Should

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, this was supposed to be longer but the universe hates me as of late. I don't have anything else to say at the moment so have a fun little time reading this.

Jisung back hits the bed and he starts to unbutton his shirt, the black under shirt he has on underneath needs to stay on however. 

“Hey hey, slow down princess,” Chan takes his hands away, kissing his knuckles gently. 

“I want you though.” 

“I know, but you’re tipsy baby, I don’t wanna do this when you’re a little drunk. I want you completely sober.” The blonde makes him sit up and takes his face in his hands. Jisung stares at him, fuck Chan and his morals. He wants his ass destroyed right now. 

“I’m not drunk.” He pouts. 

“But you’re not sober either.” Jisung grits his teeth. 

“But, I know what I want.” 

“Princess I know you do, but I don’t wanna take your virginity with you even in the slightest bit impaired. I don’t want you to regret anything.” Chan holds him close. 

Jisung wants to shove him away but he doesn’t, “I wouldn’t regret it.” 

“Let’s just get in bed right now honey. We’ll get in pjs and watch movies and cuddle, okay?” Chan kisses his forehead. 

“Okay.” Jisung mutters, he gets out of his lap and goes to the bathroom to change. He checks his phone and sees he has about ten texts from Minho. 

All of them apologizing and asking for him to forgive him. Saying how he didn’t know he was gonna be home and how he would never do it on purpose. Sungie ignores all of them. 

He changes into a sweater that will cover his neck and chest and a pair of sweatpants. While on his phone he takes a picture of his body the sweater lifted. 

_ ‘No stream tonight lovelies, sir is in the dog house’  _ he posts on twitter and then logs out quickly. 

He comes back out to Chan’s room and curls up in bed arms wrapping around himself. The blonde comes in with popcorn and chocolate. 

“Pick whatever you wanna watch baby.” He says while climbing up in bed with him. 

Jisung grabs the remote and picks a random movie, Chan wraps his arms around him. 

“I know you’re upset about what happened at the house. I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

Oh you have no idea Chan. 

“It’s fine baby I’m really not that upset. It was just nasty for me.” Chan hums and holds him close kissing along his shoulders. 

“I’m still sorry. I would be grossed out too.” 

Jisung turns and curls up against his chest, hands stuffing into his shirt. The older boy kisses the top of his head and rubs his back lulling him to sleep. 

*

Sungie wakes up the next morning and is disoriented. This is not his bed and not Min’s and not the pink room. 

He feels Chan’s arm around him snuggly and remembers he stayed the night. He doesn’t move from the spot he’s in, actually really comfortable at the moment. Chan is nice to sleep with, he holds onto him, and kisses his shoulders. 

Jisung rolls over and nuzzles his neck, sliding a hand under his shirt only slightly. The elder boy groans in his sleep and tugs him closer. Sungie blushes feeling his hard on pressing against his inner thigh. 

How badly he wishes he could just slip down under the blankets and suck him dry. But that sadly would be out of character completely. 

So he opts for second best, slowly he hooks a leg over his hips and brushes his thigh along his member. Hoping to wake the elder up like that. 

Chan doesn’t move so Jisung applies a little more pressure. 

“Hmm, princess don’t do that.” He mumbles, rolling over to hold onto him from the back. 

“Do what?” Sungie asks softly with a yawn. 

“Don’t teases me so early, I won’t be able to stop myself.” 

“So don’t stop.” He whispers biting his lower lip. Chan hums and slides his hands up Sungie’s sweater kissing along his neck up to his ear. It makes shivers go down his back, arching in just the tiniest way. 

“Can’t say stuff like that princess.” Chan murmurs he reaches forward and cups Jisung through his sweatpants, palming him slowly. 

Sungie lets out a little whine, “make it go away please…” He says while biting down on his own fingers. Chan presses into him from behind and rolls their hips together. 

Jisung has never properly wanted Chan to fuck him, but him doing that, oh yes, he definitely wants to get wrecked now. 

The blonde nuzzles into him again and slides his hand into the front of Jisung’s sweats, he doesn’t have underwear on. He hums a little while thumbing at his tip, smirking at the little whimpers coming from the younger. 

Jisung presses back more, rolling his hips, he rolls over and locks their lips, hand sliding down to Chan’s member too. He palms him through the material, using two fingers to trace his length. 

Chan groans, taking Sungie’s cock in his hand fully, his strokes are slow but long. Teasing the brunette completely. 

With their lips still locked Jisung pulls his sweats down and smiles. Pushing the older boy to his back he slides down between his legs. 

“Sungie wh-oh fuck…” Chan groans as Jisung licks his tip without hesitation. He kisses up to his pelvis and then back down, running his tongue along the underside of him. 

Chan’s hands find Sungie’s hair and he tugs it gently. The younger hums and sets his hand on him for a moment, tongue lapping at just his slit at the moment. Causing him to whine a little. 

He then takes the head into his mouth and sucks, swirling his tongue around him too. His hand comes off of him as he slowly starts to take more in his mouth. Jisung pulls off quickly pretending to choke a little, he goes back to stroking him while just licking again. 

Chan moans now, eyes closed head tossed back, Sungie takes him halfway in and starts to bob his head. His other hand sneaks down to himself stroking slowly. 

The marks on his neck a reminder that not having sex last night was a blessing in disguise. The makeup would have wiped off, and even now it’s probably faded. But Chan is way too sleepy and horny to notice. 

Jisung takes more in forgetting to fake his choking, he nuzzles against his pelvis letting his jaw relax completely. Chan moans again and pushes his head down more, his hips bucking up at the same time. This time he chokes for real, he had not been anticipating  _ that.  _

The younger pulls off moaning a little himself, he strokes both of them while catching his breath. Spit trailing down his chin. 

Chan bucks into his hand, Jisung presses his tongue into him again smirking when he hears another string of moans. 

Taking in a breath Sungie starts to bob his head again, letting him buck up into his mouth. He whines softly as his tip hits his throat a couple times. Chan bucks hard making him pull off again, he feels him pushing his head down again though. 

Jisung obeys and lets him fuck his mouth, throwing caution to the wind. Forgetting his virgin attitude and allowing the slut he is to come out. 

His fingers work on himself quickly, that with getting his throat fucked has him damn near close already. 

Chan is a moaning mess now, not letting up in the slightest. Jisung is a mess, drool and precum dripping down his chin, tears streaming down his cheeks. He moans around him loud feeling his high approaching. 

The blonde pulls him off and makes him lick at just his tip again. Jisung inhales hard getting to breathe for a second, he licks him all over and then pushes back down on him. Whimpering as his throat gets completely wrecked. 

Chan bucks hard and his stomach clenches, Sungie sucks at the same time and he cums. It shoots into his mouth making him moan around him. Jisung gets him through his high as his own hits. 

His release covering his hand, Sungie pulls off and swallows, forehead leaning against his thigh as he recovers. 

“Fuck baby.” Chan groans breathing heavily. He tugs the younger up to him, wiping his cute face off. 

“God that was fucking hot. Let me...you were touching yourself? Bad boy.” Chan takes his hand with his release on it and licks it clean. 

Jisung bites his lower lip at that, that was fucking hot. 

“Couldn’t help myself…” Sungie murmurs, his voice hoarse. 

Chan kisses him, “next time no touching let me take care of you princess.” Jisung nods and wraps around him. 

“I didn’t hurt you right? I wasn’t too rough?” 

“Nope, I liked it.” The younger giggles and hides his face. Chan hums and hugs him tightly, “I could wake up like this every morning.” 

“Hmm, me too.” Jisung shuts his eyes cuddling on his chest. 

“Good thing we don’t have to be up yet cause I’m exhausted.” The elder boy runs his hands along his body, pressing more kisses to his shoulders. 

“I am too, what time do we have to get up for real?” Sungie rolls over and kisses along his neck, he touches his chest and bites on his pulse. Sucking hard on the pale area. Chan groans, hand in his hair. 

Jisung smiles and pulls away, licking the now bright red mark. 

“God Sungie what has gotten into you?” The blonde murmurs not stopping him as he moves to make another mark. 

“Hmm don’t know…you make me feel good.” Jisung moves over and straddles him hands on his chest. 

Chan sets his hands on his hips, “You gonna let me mark you up?” 

Sungie giggles, “nope, not yet.” He squirms around and then falls to the side, arms wrapping around himself. Chan laughs and tackles him, “you’re a tease.” 

“Channie!” He shrieks, he kisses all over his neck and face. 

“Little brat.” He kisses him hard, Jisung groans against him, arms around his neck. Their tongues sliding together, hips moving together too. 

Jisung pulls away though, “Hmm sensitive.” He whispers. Chan moves and kisses him gently now, “lets go back to sleep princess, you have a long day ahead.” 

Sungie hums and shuts his eyes laying against his chest. 

*

Minho wakes up the next morning, Hyunjin still sleeping. He grabs his phone instantly, Sungie still hasn’t answered him. 

Guilt fills his stomach, as it has since Jisung walked into the house last night. 

Min gets up and checks their socials, seeing his Kitten posted on Twitter. He contemplated calling Jisung right now, he needs to talk to him. 

“Babe why are you up already?” Hyunjin mumbles reaching for him. 

Minho ignores him and leaves the room he leans against Sungie’s door and presses his name. They need to talk, he knows he fucked up. 

It rings and rings and he gives up hope that he won’t answer until he does. 

_ ‘What?’  _ His voice is harsh. It catches Minho by surprise. 

“I’m sorry.” He says quickly. 

_ ‘I’m sure you are.’  _

“Sung please come home, I know we need to talk and I know I fucked up-“

_ ‘I’ll come home when I get The image of him sucking Your dick out of my head.’  _ Jisung is really mad. 

“Sungie please, I’m sorry.” 

_ ‘Yeah I know you’re sorry Min but sorry doesn’t cut it right now. Do you know-how would you feel if that was Chan? Huh? Just be grateful I didn’t react how  _ ** _you _ ** _ would have if you ever saw me on my knees for someone else. Or saw someone else touching me like you do.”  _

Minho groans and presses his forehead to his bedroom door, “I know, I don’t know what else to say babe. I really wish you would just come home so I can actually talk to you.” 

_ ‘There isn’t anything else to say, you fucked up, you broke our one rule now suffer the consequences. I’m at Chan’s work right now and then I’m working the night shift.”  _

“Are you going to come home tonight?” 

_ ‘I don’t know. You get why I’m mad right?”  _

“Yeah, I know why you’re mad I would be too, but just avoiding me isn’t going to help babe.” 

_ ‘I’m not avoiding you, I’m staying away so I can cool off, I don’t wanna say something I don’t mean because I’m angry.”  _ Jisung sounds conflicted now. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Min whispers,  _ ‘I know you are, but you get what I’m talking about right? You get why I’m mad?’  _

“Yeah I get it, and I know me saying anything right now isn’t gonna make it better but I’m trying.” Minho looks behind him to make sure Hyunjin still isn’t around. 

_ ‘Alright so think if you were me, how would you be feeling? What would you want me to say to you?”  _

Minho is quiet, he pushes into Sungie’s room and curls up in his bed, holding his pig close to him. The smell of his sub’s room makes him feel better, just touching his kitten’s things puts him at ease a little. 

“I don’t know, I would be angry and not know what I want. I would want you to be with me though-“ 

_ ‘Min I’m not coming home right now, this isn’t some quick fix.’  _

The elder groans a hand in his hair, he even feels tears in his eyes, “Sungie don’t say that please. I hate fighting with you baby, this whole thing is making me so unbelievably anxious cause I know I hurt you kitten.” 

Jisung sighs on the other end,  _ ‘Baby I’m not leaving you or some shit, I’m just upset. And I know he’s still at the house and I  _ ** _know _ ** _ he will just rub this in my face like it’s a joke. And I will lose my shit babe, I will not be able to handle it. I still love you with my whole heart I’m just pissed off.”  _

“Can you please just come home tonight?” 

_ ‘We’ll see. Now I have to go, I love you.’  _

“I love you too.” Min whispers his phone thumps to his chest, feeling like the wind just got knocked out of him. 

Jisung has every right to be pissed, Minho knows it their roles were reversed, he wouldn’t have had the self control the younger had.

“Babe what are you doing in here?” Hyunjin’s sleepy voice barely even registers in his ears. 

“Having a crisis.” He mutters pressing his palms into his eyes. 

“About? Who were you talking to?” 

“Nothing I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“That was Jisung, wasn’t it? Is he seriously still upset about last night? What’s it gonna take for him to put his big boy pants on and to realize you’re not gonna be with him?” Hyunjin snaps. 

Min is quiet, “I mean god I was only sucking your dick he’s acting like he walked in on you tying me up or some shit.” He adds while knocking off one of the little figures Sungie has on his dresser. 

“Don’t touch his stuff, we shouldn’t have been fucking around in the living room. It’s not his fault he’s uncomfortable with this so stop being a dick about it for two seconds.” 

“Min I get you have this weird, attachment to him, and you feel like you need to take care of him. But he’s a fully grown adult, he’s twenty one years old he can take care of himself and needs to get over this shit. We’re all adults. He’s acting like a kid.” Hyunjin knocks something else over. He’s so frustrated, this stupid little kid acting bitch has his boyfriend wrapped around his finger so tight. 

Minho just shakes his head and gets up pushing Hyunjin out of Sungie’s room. 

“Just shut up.” 

*

Jisung spins in the chair next to Chan, watching him work. He’s interested to say the least, and he’d totally be lying if the fact Chan is a producer isn’t the reason why he went after him. 

Chan being a producer is a one way ticket into recording and songwriting. Which is what Sungie wants, he wants to be in Chan’s place one day. But life has not been kind to him School wise. 

The younger dropped out of highschool his junior because of his mother, the woman being in and out of the hospital countless times throughout his childhood for drug addiction. Finally he just gave up trying to go to school and take care of her at the same time. 

She somewhat got clean when he dropped out but that lasted for a whole two months. Sungie ended up not being able to take her constant guys in and out of the house, not even as boyfriends or fuck buddies but dealers and sometimes worse. 

At sixteen he packed a bag and moved out and that’s when his life as a daddy catcher started. He stayed with countless boyfriends, moved around from place to place until he was seventeen that’s when he finally got a real job and was able to rent a room at some old lady’s house for a little while. 

Sungie started streaming when he lived there, and only a little while later he met Min. 

But by that point Jisung was already hooked on his own addiction. Getting hot rich guys to fall for him and then break their hearts like shattering glass. 

“You’re cute.” Chan smiles while pulling the younger into his lap, showing him what all the buttons in front of him do. 

“Is anyone coming in to record today?” Sungie asks his arms around him. 

“Yes, but it’ll be after you leave. One day you’ll have to come with me when you can stay all day.” 

Jisung nods and watches him work some more, sitting quietly. 

*

After he gets out of work Jisung hesitates outside their front door, contemplating calling Chan or not. Hyunjin’s car isn’t outside but it also wasn’t outside yesterday. 

Timidly he opens the front door and looks in, the tv is on but no one is in the living room. The lights are also off. So he takes his shoes off and darts to his room. 

He lays on his bed for a second and hugs his pig, stopping when he feels something attached to it. 

A letter. 

The front of it reads  ** _Kitten. _ **

Sungie hums and opens it up. 

_ ‘Kitten, I know you’re mad at me and you have every right to be. I know I mess up and there isn’t a way for me to take it back. I’m so sorry I broke our rule baby, I promise you it will never happen again. Us fighting like this kills me, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I know you’re probably not going to come home tonight and I get why you’re not. I want to do anything possible to make it up to you baby, you’re my whole world and I can’t imagine life with you mad at me like this for long. I’m sorry again, and I know I keep saying that but I am.  _

_ I love you so much kitten, please just come home and talk to me.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Minho  _

Jisung sighs heavily, he gets up and changes out of his uniform and grabs his makeup wipes. Taking off the layers of concealer and foundation on his neck and chest. 

Quietly Jisung then pushes Min’s door open, it already was cracked a tiny bit. He sees his dom sleeping curled into a little ball and crawls up his bed. 

“Baby,” Sungie murmurs, running his fingers along Min’s side. The older boy hums in his sleep and rolls over nuzzling into Jisung’s bare thighs. He’s only in a big t shirt and a small pair of underwear. 

“Hey, wake up baby.” Jisung pushes his hair behind his ears. Minho’s eyes flutter open, blinking a few times. 

“Sungie?” 

“Hmhm.” 

Min diff up and pulls him to his chest, hugging him tightly, “I’m so sorry kitten.” He whispers. Jisung gets in his lap and sets his chin on the top of his head. 

“I know.” He murmurs hands sliding into his hair, Minho holds him close, kissing along his shoulders. 

“I didn’t think you were gonna come home tonight.” 

“I didn’t think so either.” Jisung hears the toilet flush and stiffens. 

“He’s here still?” 

Minho doesn’t answer, Sungie starts to get up, the elder however clings to him. 

“What the hell?” Hyunjin’s voice doesn’t even break them apart, he flips the light on and glares. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He snaps. Jisung goes to get up, Minho let’s him this time. 

“Move.” His voice is hard, not even looking up at Hyunjin as he tries to get past. 

“No, you literally are so fucking annoying it’s unreal. Get over the fact he fucks me and not you, he’s not going to sweep you off your feet some day. You literally have him wrapped around your fingers so tightly that he won’t tell you to get lost so I will-“ 

Jisung snaps, he absolutely loses his shit, “do you think for a second you’re the only one he fucks? Do you  _ seriously  _ think he gives a  _ fuck  _ about you? You’re a body, nothing, you have a tight ass nothing more. Don’t talk to me like I’m some  _ idiot.  _ This is my house not yours and I really  _ really  _ could burst your bubble right now but your oh so fragile fucking ego and heart wouldn’t survive it. If you honestly think for a second that you actually matter,” he laughs dryly before continuing, “you really need a reality check.” 

Sungie then shoves by Hyunjin and slams the door to his bedroom. 

“What is he talking about Min?” 

“I told you not to be mean to him.” Minho sighs and falls back in his bed, running his hands through his hair. 

“Th-that isn’t true right?” Hyunjin whimpers. 

“Of course not baby, you know how much I care about you. Sungie’s just mad, and he knows you think we fuck around, he is just trying to make you upset.” Hyunjin crawls back up his bed and cuddles into Minho’s side. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

*

Jisung is fuming, absolutely fuming. That stupid fucking Bitch. 

That completeidiotic dick with legs. 

He isn’t even sure if he’s talking about Hyunjin or Minho at this point. 

Sungie grabs his phone, oh payback, payback is a bitch. And his dom is most certainly going to find out just how bitchy it can get. 

He goes to all of their social media and takes Minho off, posting pictures of himself. 

_ ‘Until further notice this is my own account again, it’s pretty sad when you’re the sub yet you have to defend yourself like you’re the dom.’  _ He tweets out having a complete meltdown. 

People start dming instantly, he tweets out something else now. 

_ ‘And no sir and I did not break up I’m just fucking pissed off at him. He’s being a shit boyfriend right now.’  _

Before he can get another tweet out his door opens and Minho comes in. 

“Blasting me on Twitter isn’t going to fix anything.” He snaps. 

“Yeah well it’s better than taking my anger out on you or him.” 

“Why would you say that sh-“

“Why do you let him talk to me like that? Like I’m an idiot? Like I’m the dumbest person alive.” He cuts him off. 

“That’s not how he talks to you.” 

“Yes it is, you want me to let Chan come in here and talk to you the way Hyunjin talks to me? Oh wait he wouldn’t do that because even though he doesn’t fucking like you he has the decency to be nice to you for my sake because he knows you’re important to me.” Jisung practically growls. 

“What do you want from me then Sung? Huh? I can’t control.” 

“I don’t want him in the house, you wanna fuck with him go for it but not here not around me. This isn’t even about me being in your life, this is about me being your  _ sub  _ and it feels like you don’t give a fuck about how others treat me.” Minho goes over and picks him up, pushing him against the wall. 

Their lips meet aggressively, Min bites down on his lower lip. 

“Of course I give a fuck about how others treat you babe. You’re mine, my baby, my kitten, my sub, I’m sorry you feel this way you’re the most important person to me.” 

Jisung whimpers, his arms and legs around him, he kisses him hard, fingers tangled in his hair. 

“I love you so much.” He whispers, his legs tight around him. Min kisses him more, sliding his hands under his shirt, mouth moving down his neck now. 

“I love you too.” 

“You need to go back to him before he cries again.” Jisung says quietly, Minho nods and kisses him more, he sets Jisung down in his bed. 

“You have me all day tomorrow, you have me for as long as you want.” He whispers pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Sungie nods and kisses him again, his hands still on his face. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“Want you.” 

“Baby, you just told me not to.” Min giggles and slides between his legs. 

“I know, I lied.” Jisung kisses him more, fingers in his hair. Minho slides his hands up his thin thighs and kisses along his neck. Licking at his pulse. 

“Baby you can't do this to me right now.” Min murmurs, he really does not want to leave his kitten right now. 

“Here’s a compromise then, you go back to him now. But in tomorrow’s stream, I get to do  _ whatever  _ I want to you.” Jisung pulls away their eyes locking. 

Minho hums, “Okay,” he leans in and kisses him again. 

“I love you.” He whispers against his mouth. 

“I love you too.” 

*

The next morning Jisung doesn’t get up until he hears Hyunjin is out of the house completely. 

The second he is Sungie drags his dom into the pink room, locking the door behind him. 

“I haven’t even brushed my teeth Sung!” Min shrieks as the small boy shoves him to the bed. 

“Don’t care.” Jisung yanks his shirt over his head and pins Minho to the bed using all of his strength at the moment.

Their meet aggressively, Sungie pushing his hips down hard so Min can try and flip them over. 

He gets one of his dom’s wrists in the belts that are always attached to the headboard. Minho squirms trying to get out from under him but Jisung is pinching his sides with his knees making it impossible for him. 

“Han Jisung you take this belts off right now.” Min is stern their eyes locking. 

“No.” Sungie yanks his sweatpants down and tosses them to the side leaving Minho completely bare now. 

He grabs his ankles now, Min trying to kick him away, Jisung however grabs his cock tightly squeezing. Minho’s breath hitches his legs stop kicking. 

He looks to the ceiling gripping the belts around his wrists. How did this happen? 

“You’re so gonna get it when you untie me.” He growls as Jisung buckles his ankles down too. 

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” He gets up and goes in the bottom dresser draw. Taking out several weapons of choice. 

“Brat.” Min hisses as Jisung sits on his waist, he takes a chain with clamps on the ends. He puts each one on Minho’s nipples making the older boy bite his lower lip. 

“You’re not streaming this.” 

“Why not? You can punish me live but I can’t do it to you?” Jisung looks at him curiously. 

“This is humiliating as a dom.” He snaps. 

“You should have thought about that before  _ your  _ sub walked in on someone else giving you head.” Jisung grabs his face now making their eyes lock. 

“You need to be reminded just how good you have it with me baby. How lucky you are to have a kitten that’s as good to you as I am.” Jisung whispers leaning forward to connect their lips. 

Min bites on his, pulling against the restraints again. 

“You’re not fucking me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sungie bites him again and Minho lets out a soft whine. 

“Didn’t think you had this in you kitten.” Min licks into his mouth, Jisung rolls his hips down onto him. 

Sungie hums biting on his lower lip, pulling it back so it slaps against his teeth. 

“Only when I’m mad at you.” He then gets up off him and grabs one of his baby blue masks and a pair of white cat ears. He comes over smirking, sliding both onto his dom. 

“What’re you gonna do to me kitten? How are you gonna teach me a lesson?” Minho taunts. If he’s about to get punished on this stream he’s at least going to enjoy himself, and getting Sungie even more riled up will do just the trick. 

Jisung turns on the stream not in the picture now,

He opens the dresser again and takes out a couple other things. 

He then winks and leaves the room. 

“Hey!” Minho shrieks way louder than he meant to with the stream going now. He grabs the restraints pulling hard. Jisung made it impossible for him to get out though. 

Comments start pinging loud, Min grits his teeth he’s so gonna beat Jisung’s ass. 

Sungie comes back in now only he’s changed, a black mask on, black harness on his thighs and stomach with an even darker skirt on. Black thigh highs connected to the harness. 

“Oh fuck.” Min whispers looking at his sub practically drooling. Jisung has another harness up on his chest too, lace covering him up top. 

He grabs several things and sets them on the bed, Minho shivers watching his sub stalk around the room. Singer walks in front of the camera and waves, he then starts writing something. 

_ ‘Dumb Dom Sluts Need to Be Taught a Lesson.’  _

He shows the camera and then backs up and gets on the bed with Minho the camera in his hands. He takes a lipstick and starts on his chest. 

**‘Kitten’s Slut’ ** he writes in big letters, Min groans looking down at the words now on his body. He then tugs on the chain currently clamped on his nipples. Minho shuts his eyes trying to keep himself in control. 

Jisung turns the camera onto himself and smiles behind his mask, rolling his hips down happily. Working Min up even more. 

He then gets up and sets the camera up to next to them giving everyone the perfect view of Minho and what he’s about to do to him. Sungie hums and slides his hands down Min’s body, shifting down to sit on his thighs. 

He goes to his stomach and kicks his legs in the air, he hums and takes Min’s semi between his fingers, rubbing his slit slowly with the pad of his thumb. Minho groans shutting his eyes, tipping his head back. 

Jisung does something he’s never done, he unhooks his mask on the left side the camera facing him on the right so his face is still hidden. 

Minho watches him with hungry eyes, their eyes locking as Jisung takes his cock into his mouth. Tongue lapping at his tip at first but then licking up to his pelvis. He moves back down and sucks on the head, purposely making his teeth catch making it a little painful for Min. 

“S-stop biting.” He hisses hips pushing up slightly. 

Jisung smirks and pulls back, he looks up and takes his mask off completely, Minho’s eyes get wide. The younger takes all of him into his mouth and covers his face with his hand, his whole face only being shown for less than a second. 

He nuzzles against his pelvis still kicking his legs in the air happily. With a dark look he pulls off and nips at his tip, dragging his teeth cross his slit. 

“Fuck.” Minho breathes out, Sungie hums and nudges his legs apart more, licking up his entrance now. Tongue not hesitating to push inside him. 

Min grips the belts, trying to compose himself, Jisung slides his fingers up his entrance now and pushes in. Minho inhales sharply, “Sungie-“ He whispers without meaning to. 

Jisung looks up at him hearing his name, he slips his mask back on. 

“Shhh,” he giggles while rocking his finger in deeper. 

Minho laughs tipping his head back, this stream is going down in history, “sorry,” he whispers, Jisung moves up his body and kisses him through their masks. 

“Don’t do it again.” He adds his second finger and Min groans. He slides back down and grabs a bottle of lube, while looking back he checks comments. 

_ ‘If kitten fucks Sir I will scream’  _

_ ‘Anyone else hear what sir said? Pretty sure it was kitten’s name’  _

_ ‘Have never wanted a sub to fuck with me like I want kitten to’  _

Jisung spreads his digits and drips lube down his cock and to his entrance. Min takes in a breath watching his every move. 

Sungie removes his fingers and picks up the pink bullet, pushing it inside his dom. Minho tenses up, “oh fuck You.” He growls, Jisung giggles loud, “very talkative today Sir.” He teases while turning the dial on. 

Min whines, hips twitching forward. Sungie smiles and sets the remote down. He gets up again and grabs more torture tools from the nightstand. 

Jisung sits back on his thighs and slides the cock ring down his member, the back end pushing into him next to the small egg vibrator in him. 

Minho moans now, his cock leaking everywhere. Jisung smiles at the sight and realizes just how he wants this to go. He turns the dial up high and Min’s stomach clenches up. 

Sungie giggles and gets on his hands and knees now, wiggling his ass for the camera, his fingers still slick with lube, he reaches back and slides a digit into himself with ease. Moaning quietly. 

Min groans watching his babyboy pleasure himself, he badly wants to pin the younger down and show him who’s in charge. Jisung adds his second finger and sighs happily, his eyes on Minho. 

Comments start firing off again, the sound of donations too. Jisung smirks and arches his back really putting a show on. Rocking back on his own fingers spreading them wide, making himself whimper and whine. 

He takes his fingers out slowly, teasing himself and the viewers. Then he moves to read more comments. 

_ ‘I just logged on is that SIR tied up!?’  _

_ ‘Watching kitten finger himself makes me miss when streams used to just be him’  _

_ ‘Wonder what Sir did to make Kitten so mad’  _

_ ‘Somebody teach this dumb sub slut a lesson brats like him don’t get to punish their dom’  _

Jisung sighs and goes back to Min, smiling at him, he tugs on the chain again and he whimpers softly. 

Leaning down next to his ear he reaches between them and takes both their cocks in his hand stroking them together. 

“You wanna touch me Sir?” He asks so only he hears. 

“Yes.” 

“Beg.” 

“Brat.” 

“Your brat.” 

Jisung tugs on the chain again and then releases his nipples, Minho letting out a deep breath. Sungie hums and rubs both sides, straddling Minho’s waist his cock resting against Jisung’s ass. 

The younger let’s go and moves forward he straddles Min’s face now, pulling his mask down. The second Minho gets a chance he bites Jisung’s thigh making him yelp. 

Sungie smacks his thigh which just makes Minho bite him again. 

Jisung grabs his cock and strokes him slowly, Min decides to behave and licks up his inner thigh now. Sungie bites his lower lip and sinks down a little, Minho licking at his entrance, sliding his tongue into him. 

Jisung lets himself enjoy riding his face for a few seconds, leaning forward eyes fluttered shut. He lets out little whines getting caught up in his tongue in him. 

This is why Minho needs to be tied up, because as soon as he touches Jisung the younger is a puddle. Wanting submit with just his tongue fucking him right now. 

However he forces himself to snap out of it and takes in a breath, he takes Min’s cock in his hand and starts stroking him fast, dripping lube on him. Minho moans under him, hips twitching. 

Jisung rubs him more turning the dial higher too. He focuses on his tip pressing right on his slit making Min whimper softly, his tongue not even working on Sungie anymore, face pushed into his thigh trying to control himself. 

The younger takes his hand off for a second letting him twitch only to take hold again and start working on him more intensely. 

“F-fuck…” Min moans thighs shaking. Jisung tilts his head and moves to use his other hand rubbing his palm firmly to his head. He does not let up, even as Minho starts crying hips twitching. 

Min bucks hard legs squirming in the restraints feet pushing down on the end trying to get away from his sub at the moment. Jisung watches as his stomach clenches up and he cums, hard. Sungie gets release on his skirt it shoots so hard. 

The younger doesn’t stop touching him though, he just moves down a little, still jerking him quickly. 

“S-stop...p-please…” Minho cries hips pushing away from him. Jisung turns the dial all the way and Min almost screams. 

Sungie takes his hands off him and pulls his mask back up, turning around to face him. 

“You got my skirt dirty sir.” He whispers. Min tips his head back trying to catch his breath, Jisung picks his member up again and lines him up with his entrance. Minho cries out bucking up into him hard, Jisung whimpers and scratches his nails down his chest. 

“Fuck…” He moans rolling his hips slowly, rocking back and forth. He reaches forward and unlatches Min’s wrists, the older boy lets his arms fall back doesn’t move to throw Jisung off him. 

Sungie locks their fingers and starts to fuck himself on his dom, moaning loud into his neck, crying out against him. Minho slowly regains his bearings and starts to guide him, he still can’t really because his ankles are locked. 

The younger pushes his skirt up and makes Min touch him, wrapping his fingers around his cock. The dom hums and strokes him in time with his he’s bouncing. 

Sooner rather than later Jisung cums all over him, a moaning mess, Minho releasing again inside him this time. 

He pulls off him and turns off the vibrator, easing the cock ring and plug out of him slowly. His thighs twitch and his dick is bright red and sensitive. 

Once the vibrator is out Jisung unhooks his ankles too, “holy fuck.” Minho whispers pulling Sungie down to him, the two curl up in the bed forgetting about the live stream. 

“Remind me never to cross you again, okay kitten?” He adds, pressing kisses to his hair. 

“I can do that.” Jisung holds his dom close, rubbing his back gently. Min hums and nuzzles into his neck, rolling over to cuddle up on the smaller. 

“I love you.” He murmurs against his skin. 

“I love you too.” Neither turn the stream off, Minho falls asleep pretty quickly. Jisung too, both of them completely worn out. 

*

Hours later Jisung wakes up first, he groans his ass hurting, Minho is snoring laying on top of him. 

“Babe,” Sungie sits up groggily, rubbing his back, he clears his throat, Min hums and gets up on his arms. 

“You nearly killed me.” He mutters while rubbing his face. 

Jisung takes his mask off, and pulls Min’s cat ears off taking his face in his hands. Minho takes his off too and locks their lips, picking Jisung up in his lap. 

“Learn your lesson?” Jisung smirks currently straddling his lap hands in his hair. 

“Yes, I now fear for my life.” Min giggles and stuffs his face in Sungie’s neck, hugging him tightly. 

“Good.” 

“You gonna carry me around now?” 

“I’m tiny how am I supposed to carry you?” Jisung falls back in the bed his legs spread, Min rubs his thighs leaning back. 

“You’re a bad dom.” 

“That’s why I’m not.” The younger giggles. 

Minho rolls his eyes and takes in a breath, looking down at his chest and stomach and sees the words all over him. The lipstick smeared all over. 

“Brat.” He mutters wiping some off on his finger and spreading it along Sungie’s face. The younger shrieks and tries to push him away. 

“Hey! Go away!” He yells trying to squirm away from him. Minho tackles him though, pinning him down on his stomach. 

“You’re so gonna get it.” He whispers biting on his neck. Sungie whines trapped under his dom. 

Both of them freeze as they hear comments ping, “did you not turn the stream off?” Min whispers in his ear. Jisung thinks back to before they fell asleep, “I thought I did.” 

Minho grabs his mask and turns to the camera low and behold, the stream is still going, they only have twenty viewers at the moment though. 

Thank fuck. 

Min cuts it off, both of them letting out deep sighs. 

“We need to check everything and make sure no one screenshotted is babe.” Minho goes to get up but stumbles, Sungie catches him, giggling when he feels Min’s legs shake a little. 

“Come on babyboy, wake your legs up.” He teases and then scoops him up bridal style. Despite his complaining earlier he very easily can pick up Min and take care of him. 

“Shut up.” 

Jisung carries him into the bathroom and turns the water on, setting the elder down in the warm water. 

“Are you actually feeling okay baby?” Sungie asks while stripping out of his outfit. 

“Yeah I’m fine kitten.” Minho stretches back, Jisung runs to grab their phones when he comes back in he sits in Min’s lap letting the elder look over their Twitter for anything with their faces. 

So far so good, there are tons of gif sets of Jisung sucking him off, people trying to zoom in on his face. His face is still mostly covered though. 

“Did anyone hear you when you said my name?” Jisung asks, “no I don’t think so, at least no one is talking about it.” 

Jisung sets his phone down and grabs the scrubby putting the coconut vanilla body wash on it. Minho hums as Sungie starts to wash the red lipstick off his stomach. 

“I think we’re safe baby,” Minho sets his phone down too and lays back in the water, his hands going to Jisung’s hips. 

Min moves again though and grabs his phone, taking a video of Sungie cleaning him up. He reaches forward and pinches his nipple making him squirm. 

He ends the video and posts it to Snapchat, Jisung leans forward and kisses him softly. 

“Chan texted you.” Minho mumbles, Jisung looking up to see he has his phone actually. 

“And said what?” 

“He wants you to come over.” 

“Tell him I can’t tonight, we already have plans.” 

“You want me to tell him you’re with me?” 

Jisung nods, “Yeah, he’ll understand, he doesn’t like our relationship but he doesn’t get mad about me living and being around you. You came before him he gets that.” 

“Just at Hyunjin next time kitten.” 

“Just saying.” 

Minho texts Chan and waits for his response, while given the opportunity he looks through Jisung’s messages with the blonde. 

Sungie is so overly sweet to him it makes Min want to throw up. 

“You’re too nice to him.” 

“Why are you looking through my messages?” 

“Because I want to.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “you’re just going to make yourself mad.” 

Min doesn’t answer him, he looks at the texts from last night after he left Sungie’s room. Chan asking about how they were. 

Jisung wets Minho’s hair and starts to wash it, the water avoiding his phone. 

“He wants to fuck you.” Min grits his teeth, “Yeah,” Sungie says plainly. 

“No,” 

“No what? He can’t fuck me?”

“I don’t want him to.” 

Jisung glares at Min, “it’s not fair, that you get to have a boyfriend, an actual  _ boyfriend  _ for almost a year to do whatever you want with. But I can’t have someone for a little bit and have the same situation because you don’t like it.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “you’re gonna do what you want anyway Sung, me saying I don’t like it doesn’t matter.” 

“It would if you actually listened to the things I say I don’t like.” 

“You don’t like Hyunjin plain and simple.” 

“Because he’s mean to me. Every other guy you’ve brought into this house and fucked I haven’t cared because they’re nice to me. Hyunjin says mean things about me to my face and to you. Don’t expect me to sit back and take it babe, you wouldn’t if Chan did that to you.” Jisung sits back their eyes locking. 

“So what, you saying you actually want us to date?” 

They stare at each other, when Jisung doesn’t say anything Minho makes a small noise like, so shut up. 

“I’m just saying it’s not fair, you say I’m going to do whatever I want so it doesn’t matter but it does matter because you’re gonna be grumpy with me.” 

“Because you’re my sub and no one else should get to fuck you but me.” 

“And you’re my dom but I let you go and fuck whoever you want.” 

“Fine you want him to fuck you go for it,” 

Jisung pulls at his own hair getting frustrated.

“That’s not my fucking point babe, I don’t let other guys fuck me because I know it bothers you. I  _ respect  _ that.” 

“Then what’s your point baby? I don’t get it, no matter what I say you’re gonna do what you want whether I want you to or not.” 

“No I won’t! You know I won’t! If you don’t like something I don’t do it. But if I don’t like something it’s, ‘ _ oh I don’t know what to do about it Sungie’  _ here’s what you do Min, don’t do the thing I don’t like.”

“You don’t like Hyunjin! I’m not gonna break up with him because you don’t like him. I don’t like Chan, you gonna end things with him? No.” 

“I don’t like Hyunjin because he’s a dickhead to me and you don’t care! Uhg! This is so, frustrating. This is my point right here, what I just did to you is my point! You say you love me and you care about me and you’d do anything for me. I’m your sub your kitten your baby, but you don’t give a fuck about the guy you continuously let in our house be an asshole to me. I would  _ never  _ let Chan or anyone else I talk to or invite in talk to you like he talks to me, or disrespect you like he does to me. It’s not okay that you let him, and it’s even worse when it takes me threatening not to come home for you to realize you’re in the wrong.” Jisung finally just explodes. Minho stares at him in complete shock. 

“This is a two way street Min, don’t expect me to treat you with respect if you don’t do it to me.” Sungie sits back taking in a deep breath. 

“And you know, until you say something to him, until he changes his attitude. We aren’t doing this anymore.” 

“Did you just break up with me?” Minho narrows his eyes. 

“Did I?” 

“I don’t know but I refuse to sign the divorce papers.” 

Sungie rolls his eyes, “Alright don’t sign, but these are my terms, make him change his attitude or you don’t get me, got it?” 

“Sir yes sir. Now come here.” Minho tugs Jisung to his lap and kisses him. Sungie curls up on his chest their fingers locked, the younger turns on the jets and both of them sink down further. 

A little while later they both get out and decide to go out for lunch, Minho laying in Jisung’s bed waiting for him to finish getting dressed. 

“I can’t believe you’re taking me on a date.” Sungie teases. 

“I take you on dates all the time what are you talking about?” Minho curls up with his pig watching him cover up the pretty much faded love bites on his neck. 

“I don’t feel like putting anymore make up on let’s go.” Jisung announces and just puts a mask on. Min already in this state, the two lock hands while walking out deciding on a ramen places that’s a little far away. 

Once there Minho wraps an arm around Sungie’s waist while waiting in line. His thumb hooked into the front pocket of his jeans. 

Jisung leans back into him, looking up at the menu. 

“Go find us a table baby I’ll order.” Min murmurs, Jisung nods and pecks his cheek going to scope out a table for them. 

He feels eyes on him and looks around to see if he recognizes anyone around. He doesn’t, there’s just a groups of giggling girls, some guys on the corner, and a couple hiding behind their phones. 

A few minutes later Min comes over with two iced teas, Jisung sitting cross legged in his chair. 

“What kind did you get?” He asks stealing Min’s as he sets it down. 

“Mango peach.” Jisung pulls his mask down and tries it. 

“Mmm.” He smiles taking another sip from it. 

“Hey drink your own.” Minho sits down and takes his drink away from the younger. 

“What kind did you get me?” 

“Taste it and find out.” Sungie sticks his tongue out at him and takes a drink wiggling happy as he tastes raspberry. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Jisung reaches across the table and takes Minho’s hands squeezing them, messing with his nails. 

When their food comes Min actually grabs his phone and takes a picture of his sub who’s smiling big at him. 

Minho is hit with several emotions at once looking at Sungie, his words from earlier ringing in his head. If he doesn’t get Hyunjin to stop being mean he loses his kitten. 

And  _ that  _ is not an option. 

He loves Sungie with his entire heart, he is his baby, and he can’t imagine life without him anymore. 

“What?” Jisung blushes seeing him being stared at. 

“Nothing, put your mask up I wanna take a picture of you.” The younger rolls his eyes but does as he’s told. Smiling even behind his mask, there aren’t many pictures of them fully dressed and out in public on their socials. So on the occasion they’ll post them actually going out. 

“Are you satisfied?” 

“Yes, you may eat.” 

*

After lunch they don’t go home right away, deciding on going shopping around the ramen shop. Jisung takes a bunch of pictures of Minho while they’re out now, almost all of them when he isn’t paying attention and just looks completely stunning. 

The ones with his mask up he posts on twitter like Min did to him. People completely eating up the fact they’re out on a date and actually posting about it. 

They walk into a small shop and Jisung gravitates towards all of the pastel colors automatically. 

“Babe look.” Sungie tugs him over to a bunch of sweaters, one of them a baby blue color. Jisung doesn’t hesitate to pull it down to buy it. Minho sees a pair of small white shorts with clouds all over them and hands them over too. 

“You could get a whole new streaming outfit here.” Minho points to a wall of skirts and other cute tops. 

“You just wanna see me in more short skirts and little shorts.” Jisung teases. 

“You’re not wrong.” Minho leans around him and kisses his cheek through his mask. Sungie giggles and walks over to the wall of other really cute clothes. 

He ends up buying a couple new pairs of shorts, one pair are the white ones and another are just a black pair with red adidas stripes on the side. He also bought the baby blue sweater. 

They hit up a few other places too and then head home. Once through the doors Minho scoops Sungie up and brings him to the couch. The two of them wrapping around each other, kissing softly. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Sungie runs his fingers through Min’s hair laying on his back, Minho between his legs. 

“You're beautiful.” 

“Shush.” 

“Babe you know what we need?” 

“Should I get the list?” 

“A vacation.” 

Jisung wraps around him, “yes please, sweep me off my feet and take me away.” 

“Where do you wanna go?” 

“Anywhere you can tie me up at.” Minho snorts at his words. 

“Okay I’ll do my research.” 

“For real?” 

“Yeah, try and get time off of work. I feel like an asshole for making you feel so bad lately Kitten, I wanna make it up to you.” Minho kisses him gently. 

“Okay, sounds like a good idea to me.” 

Jisung locks their fingers, the two curling around each other on the couch. 

Just a little while later Minho is scrolling through their twitter, Jisung currently laying on his chest, watching a movie on the tv. His legs kicking up in the air behind him. 

“Oh, my god.” Min says suddenly. 

“Hmm?” Sungie hums at his words. 

“Someone took pictures of us.” 

“What?” 

“When we were out, someone saw us and took pictures.” 

The younger sits up and grabs his phone, straddling Minho now. He looks at what his dom is talking about. 

Low and behold there they are, sitting eating ramen. There’s even a video of them talking and laughing at each other too. The caption that goes along with it makes Jisung’s stomach coil in the worst way. 

_ ‘Not to alarm anyone but Sir and Kitten are on a date five feet away from me and I’m screaming’  _

“What the hell.” Jisung clicks on the profile and sees there’s even more pictures of them. 

Some even of them standing next to each other while still in line. 

_ ‘Sir And Kitten are way smaller than I thought they would be’  _

Jisung goes to message the person immediately. 

“Babe they need to take those down, there’s a bunch of your face.” 

“Sungie I don’t really care that much honestly.” Min yawns under him. 

“What if someone we know watches us baby?” 

“If someone we know watches us and has figured out who we are by now by all the talking we do lately they’re a fucking idiot.” 

Jisung hums, “I still don’t like that they took pictures of us without permission.” 

“Message them then kitten, it’s an invasion or privacy anyway.” 

Sungie does just that, _ Kitten&Sir: Hi it’s Kitten, I the pictures you posted of us a little while ago. And I’m flattered and thank you for watching do you think you could please take them down? _

He sends the message and prays for an answer, “it’s gonna be okay baby.” Minho murmurs pulling him back down to his chest kissing the top of his head. 

“This stresses me out babe.” 

“I know.” 

His phone goes off and Sungie checks instantly. 

_ Babybottom_boy: omg! I can’t believe you messaged me!!! You’re so cute kitten! I can’t get over how squishy your cheeks look irl. And Sir is so handsome! Your name is actually Jisung right?  _

Sungie nearly falls off the couch, “code fucking red.” 

“What?” 

“He heard our names.” 

“It’s okay, we’re okay.”

_ Kitten&Sir: thank you, like I said thank you for watching our streams and videos. But can you please take down those pictures of us? There’s reason we keep ourselves hidden.  _

_ Babybottom_boy: I love your streams so much, Sir always get through being in headspace  _

_ Babybottom_boy: why do you want them down? You guys are so cute together  _

_ Kitten&Sir: because we don’t want people seeing our faces and frankly taking pictures and videos of us without permission and then posting them and tagging us for all our followers to see is not very nice _

“Sungie you gotta be nice or he’s gonna get defensive.” Min murmurs watching his sub’s fingers fly over the keyboard. 

“He’s ignoring what I’m asking, he asked if my name is Jisung.” 

“Let me see baby.” 

_ Babybottom_boy: I just wanted to show people how you guys are actually together irl you don’t need to be mean about it  _

_ Kitten&Sir: Hi sweetie, it’s Sir, Kitten isn’t meaning to sound rude he’s just really stressed out about people seeing our faces and learning our names. It’s for safety you understand that right? We get a lot of messages from gross people who want to do things to Kitten and say they will if they find out who he really is. Neither one of us are mad at you for taking pictures because you’re a fan of ours, we just need them taken down for our safety. _

Jisung curls back up on Min, trying to calm himself down, he’s stressed about this though. 

_ Babybottom_boy: omg! I didn’t even think of that! I’m so sorry Sir!! I’ll take them down right now  _

“How come they listen to you and not me?” 

“Because he’s a bratty sub with no dom and doesn’t wanna listen to goodboys.” Minho set his phone down now and kisses the top of his head. 

“Everything is gonna be fine now.” 

“I hope so.” 

Jisung sits up with a yawn, “my bed or yours tonight?” He asks sleepily. 

“Yours, you wanna go to bed already baby? It’s only nine.” 

“Not yet, I just wanna go put jammies on and my glasses.” Jisung gets up off the couch and disappears in his room. 

He comes back out in a big t shirt and just his undies, moving to curl up again his dom again. 

“Wanna watch movies baby?” 

“Yeah, But Nothing too scary I have work in the morning.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OOF
> 
> Anyway, I love this series I'm cri. I hope you guys like it too, I'm updating on the fly right now cause your bitch is falling asleep typing BUT CONTENT MUST COME OUT! So apologies if there was hella autocorrects/mistakes in the part I didn't edit because I'm LAZY.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this shit show and watching me slowly come apart at the seams during this note!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> My twitter is @foreverbattles it's a fun little time over there I think 
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
